


Behind Closed Doors

by Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier



Series: The Nanny Files [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Alternate Universe - Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nanny Furihata, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Single Parent Akashi, nanny/single parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier/pseuds/Humanitys_Shortest_Soldier
Summary: After months of uncertainty, Akashi finally learns the truth of Furihata's feelings through a heartfelt confession on a rainy night. With that knowledge in hand, Akashi plans on showing Furihata exactly how he feels in return, and discovers a few things along the way.A continuation of Chapter 6 from Exactly My Type.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place directly after Chapter 6 of [Exactly My Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669458/chapters/19873810#workskin/). If you want the full story, I'd suggest hopping over to read that first, and then coming back to this one following Chapter Six. But I'd say you can probably read this as a stand-alone, if you wanted?
> 
> I've been working on this for a LONG TIME. It was originally suppose to make it into the main story, but then it got super fluffy and cute, and it felt weird to throw porn smack in the middle of it. So, I suggested posting it as a oneshot later on, and you guys seemed to like that idea, so here we are! (I apologize again for the blue balls, lol)
> 
> Also! I finished writing this just in time for Exactly My Type to reach 10,000 hits, which is just... I honestly don't even know what to say? I'm so shocked and just so, so grateful for everyone who ever left kudos, or comments, or messaged me on tumblr, or even just clicked on it to read it. I never imagined this from a simple anonymous prompt on tumblr, lol. I loved writing it, and I loved seeing everyone's reactions to it, and just... I literally can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me. 
> 
> I know a smutty oneshot might not be the best way to fully express my gratitude, but hopefully you guys like it? Once again, thank you guys to the moon and back, and I'll see you in the next one! <33

Akashi led Furihata up the stairs with an eagerness he couldn’t quite contain.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being ridiculous. After everything that transpired in the last twenty minutes, he was certain Furihata wasn’t about to break free of his grasp and bolt for the exit.

Yet still, Akashi found himself clinging to Furihata as he pushed open his bedroom door. He’d been fantasizing about his very thing for months, and now that it was actually happening, he wasn’t taking any chances. 

The only relief was that Furihata seemed just as desperate to hang on to him. His fingers bunched in Akashi’s shirt, barely allowing any room between them as he pulled Furihata through the doorway. 

He shut the door behind them, barricading themselves away from the rest of the world. And then he wasted no time in pushing Furihata back against it.

Furihata locked a hand in his hair, pulling Akashi in to press their lips together again. Akashi’s heart pounded in his ears. He stepped forward, wedging a knee between Furihata’s legs. Their bodies lined up perfectly this way, and he felt Furihata shudder in response.

It was an incredible feeling, to be able to touch Furihata like this. Akashi wasn’t sure if he’d ever _wanted _ anything as badly in his life.

Of course, given his upbringing, it was a rare occurrence for him to have a want for anything at all. Everything he’d ever needed or wanted had been practically handed to him since birth. 

Everything, including his marriage. 

He hadn’t minded much, at the time. Looking back, Akashi couldn’t help but wonder if the inevitably of it all had allowed him to accept it with such grace. 

That, or he figured his lack of romance as a teen might have played a role as well. He spent his time in high school alone, for the most part, watching his classmates and friends pair off one by one.

It had bothered him a little. Akashi knew he wouldn’t have much of a choice regarding who he would eventually marry, but he could have gotten away with dating, if he wanted. 

He had little interest, however. There was no one who stood out to him in that way, and Akashi figured that had more to do with himself than with his peers.

But now, Akashi couldn’t help but think that if he had known Furihata in high school, things would have been very, very different. 

Akashi had never felt this intensely about anyone before. Even with Kimiko, he had never felt anything romantic towards her. He had loved her, in a way. They slept together, but there was no attraction involved. He knew the feeling was mutual.

He had dated a little, after they separated. Those few relationships had ended quickly, with no real connection on either side. After a year and a half, Akashi had given up on the dating front, deciding that perhaps he was incapable of such emotion. 

Although that didn’t stop him from taking the occasional bed partner. He tended to only engage in such activities when he was out of town on business. The last thing he wanted to do was bring strangers into his home, where his son slept. 

Things were different with Furihata right from the start. There was something strangely endearing about his shyness, in the way he spoke and carried himself. 

At first he thought it was simply because Furihata was so different from the other people he’d dealt with over the years. He was kind, compassionate, and, above all, it was clear from the beginning that money was far from his mind. 

Akashi had never seen someone engage with Katsuo in the way that Furihata had on his first day. It was more than he had dared to hope for. And of course, Katsuo had been smitten with Furihata from day one.

Furihata was all Katsuo could talk about that evening at dinner. It was a trend that would continue for nearly every meal after that. 

And Akashi found himself drawn in as well. The few minutes they would spend talking as Akashi walked him to the door became a part of his day he looked forward to. Furihata’s smile was charming, his laughter contagious as he told Akashi about their day, flipping through any photos on his phone that he had taken of Katsuo.

Of course, Akashi noticed the way Furihata looked at him, too. He saw all the sidelong glances, the way Furihata tended to blush and stumble over his words more when Akashi casually touched his shoulder or his arm. It was addicting, and Akashi found himself trying to do it more often…

But he couldn’t be certain of Furihata’s feelings, if there were any there at all. Blushing and stuttering seemed to be a part of his personality, as far as he could tell. He had a habit of doing it to the house staff, Akashi noticed, and that made him pause. He wondered if perhaps he was only seeing what he wanted to see.

He had almost told Furihata, when they were alone at the zoo. The day had gone so well. And Furihata had looked so happy to be there with them, and he kept glancing at Akashi and smiling, and he felt like he _ needed _ to say _ something_. 

But he hadn’t. He couldn’t help but wonder that maybe he was wrong, or that such a confession would scare Furihata off. He didn’t want his feelings to ruin the final weeks of Furihata’s employment. Katsuo would be devastated. 

And then there was afterwards, when he had invited Furihata to stay for drinks. He hadn’t intended to open up the way he had, talking about his past and his marriage, but it had all felt so easy with Furihata. Natural and comfortable, like they had known each other for years. Akashi found that he _ wanted _ Furihata to know him. Intimately, on every level. 

His heart had almost pounded out of his chest, when Furihata leaned in, his gaze locked on Akashi’s mouth. It was easy enough to know what he was thinking, to see the desire in his eyes. But just as Akashi was about to close that last little distance, Furihata had jerked back abruptly, his expression colored with horror. 

Akashi played it off well enough, but it had stung. Suddenly he was unsure again. Alcohol caused people to act in ways they normally wouldn’t all the time. Perhaps Furihata had merely been caught up in the moment. He seemed incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable when he left. Akashi desperately wanted to reassure him that he had done nothing wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to voice it.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to feel uneasy around Akashi. He’d experienced it his entire life. And Furihata was such a gentle person, Akashi often feared that he would intimidate him, or somehow make him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to make things worse.

Akashi was relieved to see that all his fears were unnecessary. Even if he hadn’t noticed how much Furihata seemed to enjoy his company, it was incredibly obvious now, with his tongue in Akashi’s mouth.

Akashi broke the kiss. Furihata gazed at him with lidded eyes, his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

He slid his hands down Furihata’s arms, gripping his wrists. He took a step back and gave a tug, beckoning him to follow. “Come with me,” he purred, his voice heavy with seduction.

Furihata let Akashi guide him over to the bed. He turned to sit on the edge, but Akashi stopped him. He eyed Furihata up and down, noticing that the bottoms of his jeans were still wet from the rain.

“I promised to get you out of your wet clothes first, didn’t I?” Akashi asked playfully, his lips twisting in a smirk.

“Um.” Furihata swallowed noisily. “Y-Yes?” 

Akashi touched the waistband of his jeans, lingering on the buckle of his belt. He looked up at Furihata from under his lashes. “May I?”

Furihata took an unsteady breath, and gave a nod. 

Akashi wasted no time. He undid Furihata’s belt with swift fingers, popping the button and pulling down the zipper. He slipped his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down to his thighs, leaving him in his boxers.

Furihata clung to his arms as he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. As soon as he was free, Akashi stepped forward and urged Furihata down onto the bed. 

He slid himself backwards, propped up on his elbows, and Akashi crawled over him, capturing his lips once again. He touched Furihata’s waist, letting his hand wander down to his hip, and then down further, softly running his fingers along his bare thigh and then back up. Furihata shivered under his touch.

Furihata let himself fall back fully on the sheets, and then he was touching Akashi as well. His hands landed first on his chest, and then they drifted lower, until he was hesitantly playing with the hem of Akashi’s shirt. His fingers slid underneath a little, and Akashi felt his gentle touch on the skin of his lower back.

He seemed to want something, but was unwilling to ask for it. Akashi decided to spare him and took matters into his own hands, pulling back and sitting up on his heels. Furihata watched with wide eyes as Akashi pulled his own shirt over his head in one fluid movement. 

Akashi tossed it to the floor. He watched as Furihata’s gaze roved over his bare torso, his lips parted and his cheeks flushed. Judging by his expression, he was pleased with what he saw. 

Akashi knew, objectively speaking, that he was attractive. But seeing that Furihata also seemed to view him that way made his heart race in a way he wasn’t used to. 

He leaned back over Furihata. He gave Akashi a nervous smile as he moved his hands to the back of his neck, playing with his hair. Akashi returned the smile and bent his head, pressing his mouth back to his. 

Furihata kissed him hesitantly, like there was still a part of him that wondered if the action was entirely wanted. Akashi remembered the disbelief on his face when they were downstairs, like he was genuinely shocked by the idea that Akashi could possibly return his feelings.

He was going to have to do something about that. 

Akashi shifted his weight, taking one of Furihata’s wrists and guiding his hand from the back of his neck to his chest. He seemed startled at first, but with his touch encouraged, Furihata gradually started exploring, letting his hand wander lower, his fingertips tracing along the contours of Akashi’s body. 

Furihata’s hands felt _ good_. Akashi’s breath came quicker the further south Furihata went, his touch sending goosebumps over his skin. He found himself leaning into it, craving more…

He swept his tongue through Furihata’s mouth again, and then they were pulling apart, a string of saliva breaking between them. Furihata gasped for breath beneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Akashi couldn’t bear to keep away for long. He dipped his head to kiss the corner of Furihata’s mouth, and then he moved to his cheek, and then the edge of his jaw, just beneath his ear. He tugged the collar of Furihata’s shirt to the side, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawline to the tip of his shoulder. 

Furihata’s breath caught in his throat when he lightly nipped at the skin of his neck. Curious, Akashi repeated the gesture over his pulsepoint, kissing and sucking at the sensitive area. Furihata arched into the touch, a shaky exhale that almost sounded like a moan escaping him. 

Akashi needed to hear more. He pulled back, sliding his free hand up Furihata’s shirt a little. His skin was hot to the touch. “Get this _ off_,” he urged breathlessly. He held his hand steady, waiting to make sure Furihata was comfortable with it before continuing.

He flushed a brighter red and shifted, helping Akashi pull the shirt up and over his head. Akashi flung it to the floor, taking in the sight below him. 

Furihata was clad in only a pair of pale blue boxers. He held his arms awkwardly across his torso, and Akashi got the impression that he was self conscious. 

He let his gaze wander over Furihata’s body. He had a slender build, softer than Akashi’s, but with subtle traces of lean muscle stretched under his bronzy skin. 

He was breathtaking, and Akashi told him as much. Furihata choked back a started laugh, clearly disbelieving. 

Akashi raised a brow, leaning back over him. “If you won’t take my word, then I guess I have no choice but to prove it.”

Furihata stammered over his words, but Akashi didn’t wait for a coherent response. He gently took Furihata by the wrists and guided his hands up and away from his own body, stretching them above his head. Pinned down and exposed, Akashi flashed him a wicked grin before ducking his head back to Furihata’s throat. 

He picked up where he left off, kissing the side of his neck. And then, unhindered by that annoying shirt, Akashi let his mouth drift lower, down to his collar bones.

Akashi continued carving a hot path down Furihata’s chest, flitting to the left and licking over his nipple. He flicked his tongue repeatedly over the hardening bud, listening to the labored sound of Furihata’s breath with satisfaction. 

Akashi gently worried it between his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. Furihata’s body shuddered. 

“A-Akashi-san,” he panted, struggling against Akashi’s hold. He released his grip on Furihata’s wrists, and his hands immediately grabbed onto Akashi’s shoulders, arching his back and pressing closer to his mouth. 

He pulled off Furihata’s skin just far enough to speak. “I think we’re a bit beyond the need for honorifics, don’t you agree?” He tilted his head up to look Furihata in the eye. “Please, call me Seijuurou.”

Furihata looked stunned. He blinked a few times, and then gave a hesitant nod. “Sei-Seijuurou. Got it.”

Akashi flashed a smile. “Good to hear, _ Kouki_.”

Akashi ducked back down, showing the right side of Furihata’s chest just as much attention as the other. Furihata panted for breath, his nails digging into Akashi’s skin.

Once his chest was thoroughly marked, Akashi continued south. Now that Furihata was warmed up, he had other ideas in mind.

He sat up and nudged Furihata’s knees apart, making enough space for him to settle between them. Furihata watched him with heated eyes, booking no argument from this new position. 

“Kouki,” Akashi purred again, dropping his lips back to Furihata’s skin. He kissed the spot just below his belly button, trailing his mouth down near his hip bones. Furihata’s thighs trembled. 

Akashi nipped the skin just above the elastic band of his boxers, and Furihata barely contained a moan. 

He played with the fabric, letting his fingers slide underneath by half an inch. His mouth was poised right above the very obvious bulge in Furihata’s boxers. “I want to taste you, Kouki” he breathed, looking up to meet Furihata’s gaze. 

Furihata’s breath hitched in his throat. He turned his head away, throwing an arm over part of his face in embarrassment. 

Akashi nudged the bulge with his nose, applying barely any pressure at all. Furihata’s hips twitched into the touch, and Akashi encouraged the movement, letting his mouth press over the tip of his cock through the thin fabric.

“What do you want, Kouki?” Akashi asked, his voice rough with heat. He ghosted his lips teasingly over his length again. “Shall I continue?” 

Furihata gripped at the sheets, his knees falling further apart. “_Please_,” he begged.

Akashi stroked over him with his hand, palming him through his boxers. He laid between Furihata’s legs, hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down, his cock springing free. 

He didn’t hesitant to wrap his hand around it, angling it up so he could lick a stripe from base to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, licking his lips before taking him into his mouth.

Furihata moaned fully, his thighs flexing. Akashi bobbed his head, taking a little more of his length into his mouth each time. 

“Aka—_ ungh," _Furihata groaned. Akashi lifted his head, still stroking him slowly with his hand. Furihata’s head was thrown back, his fingers flexing at the sheets, searching for something to grab on to. 

Akashi reached up for one of Furihata’s wrists, guiding him down and placing his hand in his own hair. He stuttered a half-hearted protest until Akashi swallowed around his cock again, effectively silencing him. He felt Furihata’s fingers tighten in his hair, tugging slightly while his hips bucked deeper into Akashi’s mouth. 

He ran his tongue around the head of Furihata’s cock again, humming at the salty taste. Akashi took note of every moan and shudder that escaped him, his body an instrument that he was quickly learning how to play.

Furihata ran his fingers through Akashi’s hair. “Seijuur—_ oh! _ ” His hips jerked up into Akashi’s mouth, and he encouraged it, gripping Furihata’s backside. “I’m gonna— I’m not—” he panted harshly with every word. “I’m not gonna last, if you — _ ah _— if you don’t stop.”

Akashi slowed his movements. He didn’t want things to end yet, but it was so tempting to continue. It was addicting, listening to his name spill from Furihata lips, tasting him on his tongue, feeling him quiver beneath him. 

But he pulled off, kissing his way back up Furihata’s body. His face was flushed a bright red, his lips parted as his breathing slowed. He looked up at Akashi, his expression dazed, still gripping a fistful of his hair. He gave a gentle tug, pulling Akashi’s mouth down to his own.

Akashi kissed him back, and it was distracting enough that he didn’t notice right away when Furihata’s hand started trailing down his body. The touch was light, barely ghosting over Akashi’s bare skin.

It caught him off guard when Furihata suddenly pressed his palm against his cock, cupping him though the sweatpants he still wore. 

Akashi’s breath rushed out of him with a groan. He shamelessly rolled his hips into Furihata’s hand, grinding into his touch. 

It felt incredible, but it wasn’t enough. Akashi decided he had far too many layers of clothing on for this, so he broke the kiss, reaching down to fumble with his pants. Furihata sat halfway up, helping him pull his sweatpants down his hips. His mouth made its way to Akashi’s throat as he finished kicking them off his legs and onto the floor. 

He tilted his head back, exposing more of his neck. Furihata sucked on the skin, caressing the back of his neck while his other hand continued to stroke his cock.

Akashi was coming undone at Furihata’s touch. Months of pent up frustration were catching up to both of them, it seemed. 

Akashi pulled away from him, sitting back on his heels between his legs. Furihata laid back on the sheets, and Akashi ran his hands over Furihata’s bare legs, looking down on him with hungry eyes. 

His boxers were still partly on, so Akashi stripped them the rest of the way off. Furihata lifted his hips to help, his cheeks burning, and Akashi discarded them to the side. 

Furihata was fully naked now, and Akashi couldn’t recall a better sight.

He placed his hand on Furihata’s waist, meeting his gaze. Furihata was looking at him with desire, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. He laid his hand on top of Akashi’s, his thumb brushing over his knuckles. 

They both clearly wanted more, and Akashi was more than happy to comply. He leaned over Furihata, supporting his weight with one hand while he tugged open the top drawer of his nightstand with the other. 

He found the unopened bottle of lube with ease. As he sat back, unscrewing the cap and peeling off the seal, he realized he had no idea what Furihata’s dating history was like, or if he had any experience with this sort of thing. 

It couldn’t hurt to ask, he decided. He finished screwing the cap back on, and cleared his throat a little. “Have you ever…?” Akashi trailed off suggestively. He couldn’t think of a polite way to finish the question.

Furihata blushed. “Have I ever, uh… slept with a guy before?” he finished awkwardly. When Akashi nodded, he continued. “Yeah, I have. I dated a guy for a little in college. But it’s, uh, been a while since then.”

“That’s okay,” Akashi assured him. “It’s been a while for me, too.” He settled himself between Furihata’s legs again, nudging his knees a little further apart. He popped the cap open and slicked his fingers, dropping the bottle by Furihata’s hip. “Ready?” he asked, unable to keep the anticipation out of his voice. 

Furihata’s breath caught in his throat. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered, shifting on the mattress. His eyes were heavy with desire

Akashi touched his finger to Furihata’s entrance, gently pressing in. His first finger slid in with relative ease, and he glanced up to watch Furihata’s reaction. His eyes were closed, but his expression was calm, so Akashi continued, slowly moving his finger inside of him. 

When he was slick enough, and Akashi could feel that he’d relaxed into the touch, he added a second finger. He moved carefully, feeling Furihata stretch around the added digit. He heard Furihata’s breath hitch, his brows knitting over a wince. Akashi ran his free hand over Furihata’s thighs soothingly. He carefully shifted so he could lean over him, kissing him as a distraction. 

It worked. Furihata kissed him back, and Akashi felt the tension leave his body. His slid both of his fingers all the way in, keeping his movements slow and gentle. He curled his fingers a little, searching along Furihata’s inner wall.

Furihata broke the kiss with a gasp, his breath hitching on a low moan. His hips twitched onto Akashi’s fingers as he continued to massage that spot, his hands grasping at the sheets beneath them.

Akashi watched every play of pleasure as it crossed Furihata’s face. His lips were parted, his neck arched and exposed, and Akashi couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss and bite at his throat.

“Sei—_ Seijuurou_,” Furihata panted. His fingers knotted in Akashi’s hair, pulling their mouths back together. He thrust in tongue in Furihata’s mouth, keeping rhythm with his fingers moving below. 

Akashi pulled back, taking in the sight of Furihata’s disheveled state beneath him. He hair was starting to stick to his forehead, his cheeks flushed a bright red. His eyes were hazy with pleasure as they gazed up at Akashi.

He trailed his hand down Akashi’s body, and then back up, dragging his nails over his shoulder and down to his forearm. Akashi stilled his hand, tilting his head curiously. Impossibly, Furihata’s blush deepened. 

“I _ want _ you,” Furihata said, in a sultry tone that Akashi didn’t expect to hear from him. His free hand gently touched the back of Akashi’s neck, pulling him closer, until their lips were almost touching. “I’m ready,” he breathed softly. “_Please_.”

Akashi cursed, crushing their mouths together again. Furihata was too much to handle, he couldn’t help but think. He was too perfect, too precious, and Akashi needed him _ now_. 

He broke the kiss abruptly, sitting back and gently sliding his fingers out. He quickly stripped his boxers off, reaching for the bottle of lube again. Furihata beat him to it, half sitting up and opening the top with trembling fingers.

His heart raced as Furihata slicked his fingers, closing the cap and reaching for Akashi’s cock. His breath came quicker as Furihata touched him, and Akashi found himself unable to stop from touching him, too. 

Akashi tangled his free hand in Furihata’s hair, drawing their mouths back together as they worked over each other. Furihata moaned, and Akashi swallowed the noise hungrily. Furihata nipped at his lower lip, brushing his thumb over the head of Akashi’s cock, and that was the final straw.

He was going to burst if they waited another second. Akashi pushed Furihata back onto the bed, shifting himself above him. He sat back on his knees, adjusting Furihata’s legs around him. All the while, Furihata watched eagerly, his chest heaving as he struggled for air.

He rubbed the head of his cock over Furihata’s entrance, watching him twitch beneath him with anticipation. He kept his eyes on his face as he slowly pressed in, bracing one hand on Furihata’s thigh while the other helped to guide him in. 

Furihata choked on a breath and his eyes squeezed shut, fingers flexing on the sheets. Akashi resisted the urge to move his hips, wanting nothing more than to bury himself completely in that tight, wet heat. He forced himself to be still, dropping kisses along Furihata’s jaw, waiting for him to relax.

He slid in inch by inch, until his hips were flush with Furihata’s. Akashi pressed their foreheads together, his breath coming quicker. Remaining still was nearly unbearable. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice rough. 

Furihata nodded, his eyes still shut. Akashi kissed his forehead.

“Breath, Kouki,” he murmured against his skin. 

Furihata took a shaky breath, blinking his eyes open. He met Akashi’s gaze, one corner of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile. 

Akashi’s heart melted. It was hardly fair, for one person to have such a strong effect on him. More than that, the moment felt _ right_. A small part of him had still been worried that this might feel like a mistake. But the closer they became, the more perfect it felt. 

And physically, they couldn’t get much closer than they were right now. 

“You can move,” Furihata said, his voice shaking a little. He dropped his head back on the pillows. “Just… go slow.”

Akashi huffed a quiet laugh. “Your wish, my command.”

He started moving, pulling out and sliding back in with slow, steady thrusts. He placed his hands on either side of Furihata’s head, watching his face as he moved. 

Furihata’s expression shifted quickly from slight discomfort to obvious pleasure. His mouth fell open as he moaned, his hands reaching up to grip Akashi’s shoulders, his nails digging into the skin.

Akashi bent his head to kiss Furihata, panting for breath as their lips moved against each other. Furihata moaned into Akashi’s mouth, tangling his fingers in his hair.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Akashi groaned against Furihata’s collar bones, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He reached down and shifted one of Furhata’s legs, changing the angle slightly. 

Furihata choked on a whimper, tossing his head back. His legs wrapped around Akash’s waist, his own hips moving to meet Akashi’s.

“Kouki,” Akashi panted, unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice. “You feel—_ ah _— amazing. So good…”

Furihata spluttered, reaching to cover his face, but Akashi caught him by the wrist. “Don’t hide from me,” he told him softly. “Let me see you.”

He blinked slowly, looking up at Akashi with something like _ awe. _His cheeks were flushed bright with embarrassment at the words, but his eyes were brimming with warmth. He tugged his arm free, and brought both his hands up to gently cup Akashi’s face, this thumbs brushing against his cheeks.

Furihata held their faces close, his eyes gazing deeply into Akashi’s. The gesture was so unbearably sweet, Akashi could hardly stand it. He’d never felt as close, as intimately connected to another person as he did in this very moment.

All his life, it felt like he’d been searching for something. Staring into Furihata’s eyes, feeling his touch and experiencing his kindness… it was everything he’d been looking for. 

Akashi changed the pace, thrusting into Furihata slow and deep. His breath fanned Akashi’s face, and he dipped his head to kiss Furihata’s throat, pulling even more pleasurable sounds from him.

One thing was for sure, Akashi wasn’t going to last much longer if Furihata continued like this.

He shifted his weight to one arm, reaching between them to stroke over Furihata’s cock. His reaction was immediate — his hands bunched in the sheets, his breath stuttering on a moan. Akashi couldn’t keep his eyes off his face. 

“Sei—_ ah! _ ” Furihata whined, his tone urgent. “Right there, don’t— _ ungh _— don’t stop.” Akashi obeyed his directions, keeping his hips and hand moving in the same rhythm. 

Akashi picked up speed, slamming into him, hitting the same spot over and over. Furihata whimpered beneath him.

“I—I’m close,” he panted harshly. His eyes fluttered shut, his tone rising in pitch. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna come.” His back arched off the bed, his hands gripping Akashi by the shoulders. 

A second later, and Furihata cried out, his body twitching as he came across his stomach, splatting Akashi’s hand. 

Akashi felt Furihata’s orgasm pulse around his cock, and that combined with the sight of it all was enough to drive him over the edge. He thrust into Furihata’s pliant body a few more times, and then he was coming too, burying his face in the crook of Furihata’s neck with a muffled groan.

They stayed like that for a while, struggling to catch their breath. Furihata’s arms were limp around Akashi’s shoulders, his chest heaving. 

Everything was warm, and Akashi had no desire to move. He could have laid there forever, were it not for his arms trembling from exertion. He lifted his head, taking in the sight beneath him.

Furihata’s face was practically glowing, his eyes glazed over with ecstasy. He blinked up at Akashi, his expression soft and content, like he didn’t want to move either.

Akashi couldn’t resist nuzzling his face against Furihata’s, pressing their lips together briefly. “I’m going to move,” he warned, barely above a whisper. Furihata nodded, and Akashi pulled out of him carefully, sliding over from between his legs and laying on his side next to him. 

Furihata scooted over immediately, turning his head and burying his face in the crook of Akashi’s neck. He rested his arm over Furihata’s chest, mindful of the mess that was drying against his stomach. 

They laid together quietly, and Akashi was pleased at how peaceful the moment was. He trailed his fingers along Furihata’s skin, letting his eyes drift shut. He listened to the sound of his breathing, slow and even beside him. 

Akashi had dreamed of a situation like this several times over the last month or two. The reality was far better than he could have hoped. 

He kissed Furihata’s temple, letting his lips linger on his skin. Furihata turned his head slightly, leaning into the touch. He placed his hand over Akashi’s, running his fingers over his knuckles shyly.

“Hey, um,” he started hesitantly. “Is it okay if I use the bathroom?”

Akashi pulled away instantly. “Of course,” he said. He half sat up, gesturing across the room. “It’s the second door. Take your time and help yourself to anything you need.”

Furihata thanked him quietly, sitting up and grabbing his boxers off the floor. He made his way to the bathroom on unsteady legs, closing the door behind him. 

Akashi moved to the edge of the bed, pulling his boxers back on before standing up. He cleaned off the bed, returning the lube to the drawer and stripping off the soiled sheets. With those changed, he rearranged the pillows and comforter, turning down the covers. 

He felt strangely nervous again, as he sat back down on the bed. He wondered what Furihata was thinking about, alone behind closed doors. Would he feel differently now that the physical tension had been relieved? 

For his part, Akashi found himself desperately hoping that Furihata would stay. He couldn’t find an ounce of regret, when he thought back on all the events of the night. Instead the feelings only seemed to get stronger.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Akash’s heart skipped a beat. Furihata walked into the room, his eyes on the floor. He moved slowly, his arms crossed self consciously over his torso. Akashi watched in silence as he bent and picked his jeans off the floor.

Furihata glanced up. “H-Hey,” he said, a little awkwardly. Akashi noticed his cheeks were pink again. 

Akashi smiled at the anticlimactic greeting. “Hi,” he returned playfully. He tilted his head, furrowing his brows at Furihata’s tense posture. “Is everything alright?”

Furihata nodded. “Yeah, I’m f-fine.” He hesitated a moment, holding his jeans to his chest. He avoided Akashi’s eyes. “I, um… I guess I should probably… get going.”

The smile fell from Akashi’s lips. It felt like all the air had been squeezed from his lungs. 

It seemed like an odd thing for him to say, Akashi thought. Furihata didn’t look particularly eager to leave. He lingered in the middle of the room, making no move to gather more of his clothes. A spark of hope flared back to life in Akashi’s chest.

Did Furihata really want to leave? Or was he only saying that because he thought Akashi wanted him to go?

If Furihata was still uncertain of Akashi’s feelings, then he was going to have to make things clearer. 

“Kouki,” he called softly. Furihata’s gaze snapped to him, and Akashi held out his hand. “Come here.”

Furihata hesitated for a moment before moving towards him, letting his jeans fall back to the floor. He tentatively joined him on the bed, and Akashi reached for him immediately, pulling him close. 

He tilted Furihata’s chin up with his fingers, kissing him gently on the lips. His heart soared when Furihata returned it, and Akashi pulled away, cupping his face in his palm.

“Stay with me,” Akashi murmured, softly stroking the skin of his cheek. He wondered if Furihata could hear the desperation in his voice.

Perhaps it was too forward of a request, but frankly, he was beyond caring. 

Furihata’s eyes widened in surprise. “I don’t— I mean…” he stammered, trailing off uncertainty. “You really want me to?” he whispered, and Akashi could hear the disbelief in the question.

Akashi sat up straight, taking Furihata’s hands in his. His expression was stern as he met Furihata’s eyes.

“It’s up to you, if you would like to stay,” Akashi told him firmly. “If you still feel the way you did this evening, then I would like nothing more than for you join me for the night.” Furiahta blinked dumbly at the sincerity, and Akashi lowered his gaze. “However… if you’ve realized that perhaps all this was only the product of physical desire and nothing more for you… then I understand.” He looked at up at Furihata., his eyes gentle. “I won’t hold it against you if you decide you’d rather leave.”

There was a long beat of silence. Akashi found himself holding his breath, uncertain of what Furihata would decide.

Furihata swallowed, and when he spoke, his voice was soft. “It wasn’t only physical.” He met Akashi’s gaze. “Not for me, anyway.”

Akashi’s lips twitched into a smile. “It was more than physical for me as well,” he assured him. He ran his hands up Furihata’s arm in a comforting gesture, hoping to convey the seriousness of how he felt. “I’d like to see where this goes. With us, I mean.”

Furihata blushed, looking away bashfully. “I’d like that,” he said quietly. A moment later, and his brows furrowed, his mouth turning down at the corners. “What about Katsuo, though?” He looked worried. “I mean, what if he—”

Akashi pressed their lips together, silencing his concern. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said, brushing his fingers through Furihata’s hair. “We’ll discuss it further in the morning, but I doubt we have much to worry about.” He gave Furihata a warm smile. “After all, Katsuo adores you nearly as much as I do.”

Furihata looked up at him with wide eyes, his cheeks flushing a lovely shade of pink. His face was so open and honest, Akashi could read every play of emotion with perfect clarity. 

And right now he looked _ happy_. Truly, genuinely happy. And Akashi understood, because a part of him was still convinced that all this was a dream.

It was difficult to separate himself from Furihata, even long enough to use the restroom and turn the lights off. He felt a rush of relief at seeing Furihata still there, the comforter draped over his hips, waiting for him. Akashi crawled into bed eagerly, sliding under the covers and reaching out for him.

Furihata scooted over tentatively, but he didn’t hesitate to burrow his face in Akashi’s chest, his breath warm against his bare skin. Akashi pulled the blanket up around their shoulders, and then let his arm settle over Furihata’s waist. 

It had been a long time since Akashi had last shared a bed with someone in_ this _ sense, but he found he treasured the closeness. He traced his fingers in gentle circles on Furihata’s skin.

He felt Furihata’s lips press against his chest, light as a moth wing. “Goodnight,” he murmured softly, and already he sounded barely awake.

Akashi’s heart skipped an odd beat. He buried his nose in Furihata’s hair, letting his scent fill his lungs. 

“Goodnight, Kouki.” 

Akashi kissed his hair, and let himself drift off to sleep, comfortable in the knowledge that Furihata would be there when he woke up. 

And maybe, if things continued this way, Furihata would be there for many more mornings to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh oh my god, I can't believe I finally wrote AkaFuri smut! Took me long enough, lol. I gotta say, I loved hopping back into this universe again. I might have to return to it again, if anyone has any suggestions *insert a wink emoji here* Thanks again for reading, and feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://humanitys-shortest-soldier.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HUMANxLAMPSHADE?lang=en) for new on updates, or to send in any prompt ideas! <33


End file.
